The current invention generally relates to a hair/fur dryer attachment for pets, and is specifically directed to a personal pet drying attachment comprising of a body wrap and a mounting station for drying the wet coat of a pet enclosed with the body wrap, enabling hands free operation.
All types and breeds of pets, traditionally dogs, get dirty and require periodic grooming of the hair/fur on the pet""s coat. This grooming process generally includes shampooing, drying, trimming the hair and combing the loosened hair/fur. Using a mechanical drying device dries pets quicker, thus substantially reducing the entire grooming process time. Numerous types of dryers have been employed to dry these pets with differing results and limitations.
The basic types of pet dryers are hand held, stationary and cage. Hand held pet dryers, similar to those commonly sold for use by people, require the groomer to move the dryers rapidly over the pet to dry the entire pet""s coat. Although the pet does get thoroughly dry in a controlled environment, this method is time consuming, inefficient and labor intensive.
Another type of pet dryer uses a pouch affixed to a stationary object. The pouch contains holes that allow heated air from a connected a blow dryer to dry the pet by holding the pet beneath the holes. Even though the pet does get dry, this method is again time consuming, inefficient and labor intensive.
Cage dryers generally blow heated air into the cage from a fan blower aimed from the top, the side(s), the bottom of the cage or some combination of each. These cage type dryers adequately address the high labor requirement of the hand held dryers, but present other issues. In use, a shampooed pet is placed inside the cage, a fan blower then blows heated air through a wire mesh cage door, cage side, cage top or cage bottom into the cage, to dry the pet without human intervention.
Another type cage dryer operates without heating the air blown onto the pet animal. This dryer uses two independent fans, mounted on opposing side walls of the cage, creating a turbulent airflow throughout the entire cage. When in use the shampooed pet is placed inside the cage and the entire interior region of the cage receives the turbulent air flow, thus increasing the possibility of a more thoroughly dried pet.
The principle disadvantages of cage dryer applications are that since the air flow is not directionally controlled, each blows air over the entire pet""s body, without regard to vital organs. Air is blown directly into the pet""s eyes, nose, ears and mouth causing both discomfort and anxiety. Additionally, a potential health hazard exists since a foreign particle can become airborne and get blown into one of these organs. Furthermore, since the airflow is not directionally controlled, parts of the pet animal""s coat do not get thoroughly dried. Also, with the exception of one cage dryer, these cage dryer applications use heated air, which can cause pets to develop hypothermia (fatal overheating) and/or suffer dehydration while being completely enclosed in a totally heated environment. The current invention solves these and other issues.
In view of the limitations of prior art for pet dryers, the current invention provides a new and improved pet drying system. A personal pet dryer attachment comprising of a body wrap and a mounting station for the drying of the wet coat of a pet enclosed by the apparatus. When used, the blow dryer directs heated air into the body wrap which disperses the air onto the pet""s wet coat thereby drying substantially every surface of the pet""s coat at the same time. This method allows the pet""s coat to be dried without any manual intervention on the part of the owner or groomer during the drying process.
It is an objective of this invention to provide an improved pet drying system. Accordingly, several objectives are:
1.) to provide a attachment for a pet drying application which will fit an existing human blow dryer;
2.) to provide a blow dryer attachment which efficiently dries the pet""s coat eliminating manual human intervention;
3.) to provide a blow dryer attachment apparatus that will secure the pet during the drying process;
4.) to provide a blow dryer attachment which dries the pet in relatively short period of time.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the personal pet dryer attachment comprises a body wrap having a drying surface area capable of covering a pet. The blow dryer is attached to the body wrap and supplies the heated air, which is blown via a delivery tube into the body wrap to dry the pet. The air flowing into the body wrap is dispersed to substantially the entire body of the pet animal, thus drying virtually every surface of the pet""s coat at the same time.
The present invention will be better understood from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention. Read the descriptions in connection with the drawings as hereinafter described.